


Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore

by imaginaryari (adrenalinsoo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrenalinsoo/pseuds/imaginaryari
Summary: It’s a fine, nearly spring day when Kiba first lays his eyes on what has to be the finest boy he’s ever seen.





	Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the heat of the summer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824424) by [jazthestampede (princejellychu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejellychu/pseuds/jazthestampede). 



It’s a fine, nearly spring day when Kiba first lays his eyes on what has to be the finest boy he’s ever seen. 

The dogs are running low on food and Kiba’s been sent to fix that. It’s a good long walk usually canceled out by a car he’s no longer allowed to use. At least ‘til his momma forgives him. 

He spots Naruto’s bright yellow hair as he enters the store and resists the urge to tackle him. Naruto’s not alone and Kiba has some kinda home training. 

“Que pasa pendejo?!” He yells across 3 aisles. Home training never included an inside voice. 

The group turns around and Kiba recognizes the redhead; Gaara, knows how to party, always brings coke but exclusively for Naruto. The tall blonde with the large space puffs that are out of this world he doesn’t recognize but she fits the description of the girl Shika’s so hung up about. Kiba thinks he understand, her legs do go on forever. 

He doesn’t focus on her for long because last boy, dressed in all black from his beanie, to his fingerless gloves, to his combat boots has his attention in a vice grip. If the outfit wasn’t enough the boy has on dark purple lipstick he’s matched to his eyeshadow. Kiba dubs him “sexy goth” and needs his name immediately. 

The sudden wave of dehydration makes him trip over his own feet. He doesn’t fall, thank god, his reflexes are usually on point. He smoothly gathers himself making his way over to Naruto. 

“Gonna scare all the customers with that racket, dog breath.” Naruto says with a smile slinging his arm around Kiba’s neck in a not so gentle hug. 

“I’m sure Lee wouldn’t mind.” Kiba replies when Naruto releases him. “Who do we have here?”

“Well you know Gaara. This his brother and sister.” Naru says pointing to each respectively.

“Temari,” the blonde says waving with the bag of chips in her hand.

“Kankuro.” Sexy goth says, and offers his hand to Kiba. Kiba takes it with a lopsided grin. 

“Kiba. My mom owns the kennel, good friend of Naruto’s. Single.” Kankuro raises his brows, impressed. If Kiba takes too long to let go of his hand he doesn’t say. 

“You didn’t tell me your Suna friends were fine as hell.” Kiba says to Naruto in Spanish. 

“You never asked.” Naruto says. 

—

Later when everyone gathers at the Namikaze house his friends shake their heads at him. 

“You ever met a bitch named shame?” Shika asks. He’s propped up against Naruto’s bed nursing a can of beer. 

“We’re not on speaking terms right now.” Kiba shrugs from the beanbag in the corner. 

“I cannot believe that worked.” Chouji says. 

“What can I say? I am a gentleman.”

“If you’re a gentleman I’m fucking lawyer.” Naruto says from the edge of his bed. They all crack up and Ms. Kushina yells that they better laughing over that homework.

—  
The next time he sees Kankuro it’s two days later and he’s working his shift at the kennel. He’s mostly waiting for lunch time. The dogs are clean and in their cages waiting to be adopted. Hana’s in the back serving them lunch when Kankuro stomps in donned in another all black outfit. Same boots, same fingerless gloves, but a black hoodie and baggy black jeans. Kiba notes he painted his nails the same purple as his eyeshadow and lipstick. Favorite color. Noted. 

“Welcome to inuzuka kennel,” he drawls and gives that same lopsided grin. “What can we do you for? A dog? A friend? Both?” He’s never been one for subtlety. 

Kankuro pretends to consider this. “I guess bit of both.” Kankuro matches Kiba’s grin and leans over the counter. Well then.

The tension is strong and pulled taught. 

“I’m heading out for lunch Kiba you want anything?” Hana yells on her way out. Kiba doesn’t break eye contact with Kankuro and answers, “two pork shoulder sandwiches from Akimichis.” He hears his sister confirm and the door shuts. 

“Why don’t you step back here and we can see about that?” 

—

Hana comes back in exactly half an hour, ever punctual. Kiba is has his chair tipped back and his feet in the desk which his mom hates and Kankuro sitting on the desk which Hana frowns at. She hands Kiba the bag with the food and he hands Kankuro the other sandwich. 

“Aight, get back to work before Mom makes you scrub this whole place down.” Hana says. Kankuro takes that as his cue to go. “I think I might come back another time.”

“Oh did you see one you liked?” Hana asks.

Both boys smile. “Sure did.” 

—

“I hope ya momma busts ya ass for fucking on the clock.” Chouji says throwing a couch cushion at him. 

“Speaking from experience?” Kiba says catching it easily and sticking his tongue out. 

He doesn’t tell them Hana slapped him upside the head twice but was merciful enough not to tell his momma. 

—

“You sure you not moving too fast?” Naruto asks one afternoon in detention. Its almost summer. Almost vacation. He wears his mesh shirt to school because it’s just that hot and thinks the detention is worth it. Iruka sensei lets them do whatever for the hour as long as they don’t make too much noise or leave the room. Shika’s there for snoring in trig, Ino for skipping gym, Naruto got into another fight, and Sakura, apparently cussed out the history teacher. 

“Maybe,” Kiba says. They’ve only been on two dates at this point and yes Kiba is counting that time at work. He hogs the phone every other day just to talk to Kankuro. He never thought of himself as someone who could manage a long distance relationship but here he is. Except-

“We’re technically not exclusive yet.” He confesses. 

Ino practically shouts, “Why the fuck not?” Iruka looks up from his newspaper and gives her a look that says, “Really?” 

Kiba shrugs and that only makes her more mad. 

“What’s the hold up? You like him, he likes you, you both are only seeing each other so what’s the problem?” She says waving her perfectly manicured nails around. 

(The elephant in the room blares but neither her or Sakura hear it) 

“There ain’t no problem. It’s just never come up.” Kiba doesn’t usually feel insecure but right now he’s uneasy. It’s too soon to say he’s in love, but he’s never had a relationship like this. 

“You should probably get on that quick then,” Sakura says. “It’s different when you can’t see them everyday.”

Kiba doesn’t like the implication at all. His stomach sinks a bit and Iruka sensei dismisses them for the day. 

—

Kiba doesn’t really ask for much for his birthday. He appreciates a good party even when it’s a few days late and loves being surrounded by friends and family. Even when certain friends abandon him for their new boytoys. Fucking typical. 

“Are you pouting, birthday boy?” Kiba looks up to see Kankuro and to say his face lights up is an understatement. 

“You came!” He all but tackles him and almost knocks the both them into Shinos table. Kiba can’t see his glare behind his shades but knows it’s there. He doesn’t care. 

“You’re surprised? Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Well,” Kiba starts. God since when does he get nervous? “We never really talked about being official or anything-“

“We haven’t? I’ve been telling everyone my boyfriend lives in Konoha.”

At this Kiba laughs wholeheartedly. “That answers that.” 

“Sorry for not being explicitly clear, Scotty.” He presses himself impossibly closer and kisses him longer than ever necessary. 

“I also came bearing gifts.” 

“You mean you weren’t my present?”

“Well yeah. Consider it my apology for not being able to stay.” Kankuro hands Kiba a tiny bag and smiles. “Only the best for the birthday boy.”

“Holy shit I love you.” 

—

 

In a month or so momma Inuzuka will let Kiba take his permit test and Kiba will be allowed to borrow the car again. The first thing he plans to do is book it to Suna and spend a week in Kankuro’s bed. It’s just not fair he doesn’t get to go to Suna when Kankuro gets the privilege of travel from being a mayor’s son. Speaking of mayors sons- 

“Ya boys are here to spring you.” His mom says as he’s finishing up a mornings worth of dog grooming. Naruto has the bright idea to take Shika to Suna to get him laid. Kiba doubts it will happen but now he owes Naruto big time and wonders if he should ask if he can read minds. 

Kankuro’s tracing the scars on Kiba’s arms. They don’t hurt anymore but it’s still an ugly reminder. Kiba had called it “a present from Konoha’s finest,” always defaulting to jokes to keep the mood light. 

Kankuro had given Kiba a brief tour of his room; from the various posters of metal and punk bands hung haphazardly to the small woodworking projects he’s accumulated over the years. 

(This tour obviously ends with Kiba’s tongue down Kankuro’s throat. While Kiba enjoys hearing his boyfriend enthuse about his projects, that’s not really what his friends drove through a windstorm for) 

“D’ya think Shika’s has any luck with Temari?” Kiba says comfortably snuggled up to Kankuro’s side. 

“Nope. Which is sad because they’d probably be good together.”

“What’s the holdup?”

“It’s not him. It’s her and the fact that she’s currently into Hinata.”

“Shit, she is hard to compete with.” 

“Just hope she doesn’t crush his heart into tiny pieces. That would make things awkward for us wouldn’t it?”

“Meh. Inconvenient more like.” 

“Oh yeah I have something for you.” Kankuro suddenly remembers and Kiba pouts when he gets out of the bed. 

“Why are you always the one getting me stuff.”

“I just like spoiling you.” He reaches into a drawer on his desk and Kiba hopes he’s not blushing too hard. “Plus, you did come all the way out here and it’s not like Suna weather is nice to you city folk.” 

“Said the goth in the desert.”

“I’m committed to my art.” He holds up a chain with a single charm on it. Kankuro continues before Kiba can ask. 

“My granny Chiyo gave this charm bracelet a long time ago. Don’t usually wear it because I’m afraid of losing it.”

“And this charm?” Kiba asks placing his hands under it.

“Is my favorite.” It’s a skull, painted a metallic purple with two black gem for eyes. “You gonna turn around so I can put it on you or just stare?” 

Kiba’s never been one for jewelry but there’s no way he’s ever taking it off. 

—

+

“So this is famous novio.” Tsume says as Kankuro steps out the car. 

“Miss Inuzuka-“

“Please call me Tsume. I don’t know what my son has told you but I’m not that old. Is this for me?” She says pointing to the present in Kankuro’s hands. 

“That it is. Kiba said you were also a fan of this brand. Thought you would appreciate it.”

“Oh boy you didn’t have to butter me up I already liked you.”

“It’s no problem Miss Tsume.” 

“Come on in Hana just made dinner.”

Kankuro slips into the house and Tsume catches Kiba by the back of his collar. “You didn’t defile my car did you?” She asks him in Spanish. 

“Who do you take me for?” Kiba asks, scandalized. 

She hooks an arm around his neck and rubs her fist against his head. “I take your for my son.”

Kiba groans but he can’t argue. Lying to his momma is useless anyway. The inevitable punishment is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first naruto fic and its based off another fic. hello hi be nice to me please. come talk to me @inu-zukas or imaginaryari on tumblr


End file.
